


In between

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: Just my take on what happen in between chapters 202 & 203!





	In between

Just a moment would be fine. . . . . 

That was what he whispered laying on top of me. I could feel his breathing near my neck, the heat of his body against mine, his soft black hair just touching the side of my cheek. I felt my heart beat escalated, what am I going to do? 

We lay there, on that awkward slope for more than a moment. A minute turned to two, and I couldn't handle the silence anymore. I mustered up as much courage as I got and asked him "What, what do you want from me?" 

I waited for him to speak, to say anything, to laugh this off as a joke, a stupid prank of his. I reminded myself to stop jumping to conclusions. Stop thinking that we could be more then friends. We will never be more than anything. We were just two boys poking fun with one another, nothing more, and nothing less. 

Don't for once imagine that we could have a happy ending. Don't for once imagine that this meant something. Remember the pain that I felt the day my father walked out of the door, leaving behind a wounded mother and a heart broken son. Don't. .. .. . 

Before I could string anymore thoughts together, I felt him shifted. He moved right above me, his face lingering over mine, his arms caging me in, our feet tangled together. He looks at me straight in the eye, a devilish smile spread across his face but he soon drops it. 

"I'm sorry for forcing a kiss on you the other day at the courtyard in school. I didn't want you to get upset." He said with a gentle smile across his face. That was an expression I would have never imagined on his face. Especially not directed to me. I wanted to say it was fine, I wanted to thank him for saving me from She Li. I wanted to do so much more then what I chose to do. Instead of thanking him, instead of trying to bring whatever this was to another level, I chose to get mad. 

"Fuck off, I knew you were doing this on purpose." I screamed as I violently shoved him off and rolled to my side. I got to get out of here, I need to get away from him. I needed to think. I made quick haste to get back up on my feet and hustled away towards my home and away from him. Surprisingly, he had let me go. There was no man-handling on his side, there was no violent shouts or tackles. There was just my breathing and footsteps in the empty huge courtyard. Just as I was about to make a turn towards my street I heard him shout. 

"I love you!" I stopped dead in my tracks, did I just hear him say that? Before I could think of anything else he continued. 

"Or at least I know I have fallen way too hard for you to fall out now redhead!" It was like suddenly the world went quiet. Like there was no cars passing by and no houses awake. It was just his voice piercing through the cold air. I started to turn my head but stopped myself before I could see him. No, I don't want to find out if he was joking or not. I won't be able to bear it if, it was all a joke. A stupid sick joke, a ridiculous prank that he was trying to pull off. I dashed off down the street and didn't stop till I was back in my room. But even my room wasn't safe from him anymore, it was like he was right here with me. I swear I could still smell his cologne on my bed, still feel his weight on me. I went to take another shower, as I was undressing myself, I heard a soft 'cling' onto a floor. I reached down to see what had dropped, and there it was on the floor, the stupid earring he gave me earlier today. 

I sat there in my shower, naked, alone and cold. With the shower head pounding on my back, I gripped the earring tightly in my hands. Before I knew it, I felt tears streaming down my face. All I could think to ask was what are we going to do? 

Urgh was my first train of thoughts, after the cold shower, I had dragged myself to bed and just collapsed. My phone had rang through the night and there was countless of messages all from him, but I chose to ignore it all. I got dressed for school and made my way into the kitchen to grab a fast breakfast. I thought my mother wasn't home anymore but I was mistaken. She was seated at the dining table packing two lunches into my school bag. 

"Mom? Why are you packing two lunches into my bag?" I said confused. 

"Ah, we had extra food left from yesterday so I figured why not pack extra for the nice boy He Tian who came yesterday?" She smiled as she zipped up my school bag and handed it to me. He was great over dinner last night, polite and kind. He even offered to wash the dishes, though I wasn't sure if he knew how to wash. I didn't want to argue with my mother, it's been a long while since I've seen her so happy. He was the reason behind her smiles, he was the first ever person who came to my place not looking for trouble. Just here for her son. I mumbled my thanks and as I made my way to the main door my mother spoke. 

"You know little Mo, if you need help, mom is here to talk to you. You can tell me anything, if you are in any kind of trouble. Be it girl trouble or well . . . . . guy trouble. I'm okay with anything as long as you are happy. So please, don't drown out your sorrows in the shower." She whispered as her voice grew smaller. I was stunned, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know she heard me last night. I don't even know how she knew what I felt for him. Without saying another word, I closed the main door and walked off to school. How was I going to face my mother when school was over? But that issue was for later today, right now how am I going to avoid him in school? I don't have the courage to talk to him anymore or face him after what he said, or after what had happen last night. 

Avoiding him in school was quite hard, he was in almost every corner I turned to. But I still managed to avoid him, even if it was blatantly obvious. Two weeks had passed since that night at the courtyard. It had really given me time to think, maybe if I had enough courage I'll talk to him again. That is given if he still wanted me to talk. 

"Hey you guys head home, I left something in the classroom I got to go get it." I shouted as I ran towards my classroom. My other group of friends laughed at me saying I was such a fool but headed off anyways. I searched the classroom for my book and finally found it under a random table, thank god it was still there. Just as I packed it into my bag, I heard the front door open. I looked up wanting to apologise for still being in the room when I saw him standing at the entrance. His expression told me, he had seen me in the room. I felt my heart beat faster, I know I said I will talk to him again, but I didn't have the courage to. Not yet at least. I glanced at the back door, do I think I can make it out to the hallway and away from him? Probably not but it was worth a shot. I dashed towards the back door thinking he would dash into the room, but I forgot how smart this man was. He ran down the hallway and caught me just as I made it to the back door. He stepped into the room cornering me towards the wall cutting off my only escape route. 

"Redhead, it's been awhile. It's like you have been obviously avoiding me in school." He smirked as he stared down at me. We were too close, just like that night, I could feel his breathing down my neck, the heat of his body radiating towards me. I was caged in by his arms at the side of my face and his leg in between mine. Courage Guan Shan, I reminded myself. I thought back to a few nights ago where I finally spoke to my mom about what has been happening. She reminded me of the courage he had when he fought off She Li for me. Before he could say anything else, I raised my hand and gripped his elbows. I looked at him straight in the eye and asked 

"Want to play basketball? If I lose, I'll tell you everything." Heck I knew I didn't stand a chance at winning but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. He regarded me for a moment and his signature smirked form across his face. 

"Bring it on redhead, I can't wait to hear my reply." With that, he strode off with confidence radiating off him. That asshole and his confidence, I found myself hoping that he would have an off day today and I could actually beat him in basketball. 

We played an intense game, though out of 5 games I still lost every round. Just as he made his last goal, I shouted from behind him. 

"You are a confidence asshole who thinks he's all that and I don't understand why you are so obsessed with a loser like me." The ball entered the hoop and bounced off the court. He landed on his feet and without turning towards me, he replied 

"You are not a loser, you are this annoyingly precious boy who shoulders way too much on his own. A boy who cares for his mother so dearly and despite whatever you say, you still come through whenever I needed company." He turned and faces me, and for once, his confidence wasn't there anymore. He looked worried. As if he was worried for my reply. I swore, if hearts were made of glass, mine already broke. 

"Fuck, I hate that I lay awake in the night thinking of you. Thinking of what might have happen if I had turned around that night. I stay in my shower in the dead of the night, clutching that stupid earring you gave me and thinking of how much you mean to me." My voice shook as I spoke, I could feel myself trembling. What were we doing standing here in the middle of the huge courtyard, in the cold night. 

I stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do. I just waited for him. He made his way towards me and stood before me. Once again, he was too close. I could feel his heat, hear his breathing, his stares pierce right through me. Make a move Guan Shan, don't regret it. I mustered as much courage as I could and reached my hands out behind him, despite our sweat, I pulled myself into him. I felt my palms against his bare skin. My face against this chest. I felt his hands on my back as he lowered his head onto my shoulders, we stayed in embrace for just a moment. But that moment felt like forever to me. 

We parted and he flashed his award winning smile, he suggested we called Zhang Zheng Xi and Jian Yi to join us for a game. I shrugged not really caring. He made his way towards the grass patch and sat himself down. I took my seat next to him, not too close that we were touching but not too far away either. He reached his hand over and draped it across my shoulder as he called Jian Yi. 

"Take away your hand . . . . "

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is sorta my notes and message!
> 
> Hello, it's been a long while since I wrote anything. (I don't write much at all actually)
> 
> Here is just what I felt after reading chapter 203. . . . . .  I had this written the day the chapter came out but didn't know if I should have uploaded it.
> 
> After so long, here it is!
> 
> I hope my writing was alright and I hope it wasn't a weird jump from scene to scene ><  
> I hope that the story did flow and all that >< (Kinda worried that it doesn't)
> 
> Overall, I hope anyone reading this would enjoy it!
> 
> Major thanks to the people who have really made me more confident in wanting to write!
> 
> Here is a shout out to everyone who have read my first ever story "Waiting"  
> The comments truly makes me happy, and I always read them again when I am feeling awful.
> 
> So thank you for making my life easier each day!  
> Thank you to the readers who read "Waiting" even after such a long time!
> 
> It's amazing to feel this excitement of writing once again!
> 
> Thank you all so so much! I am so grateful and thankful. Words cannot describe the amount of love I've receive from readers here.
> 
> Lastly, to whoever is reading this, may your day/evening/night be a good one!!


End file.
